The Window Period
by Lolerskatez
Summary: She had six billion secrets and no one to share them with. AU Namixas with more pairings to come.
1. Commencement

**Disclaimer! **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the research in this story. In fact, any "research", unless mentioned otherwise, is just made up.

* * *

There are two types of people in this world; those who keep secrets and those who don't.

We paint this contorted picture that those who don't keep secrets are untrustworthy bastards and deserve whatever comes there way. But did you know that research shows that those who don't keep secrets have lower stress levels and have an easier time asking for help when they need it? You see, these people rely on others as their support system, and therefore tell in hopes of getting some sort of help with the load the secret is causing them.

But those who _don't _tell secrets… The trustworthy few that we tell everything to… They also have to deal with the load of the universe on their shoulders…

It starts to take a toll on the person.

Sometimes, it's too much for them.

They decide to take matters into their own hands to stop from suffocating underneath all the pressure.

And you end up in this God-forsaken place.

* * *

"Dr. Zimmerman… Your first patient is ready to see you."

I stood up from my chair outside the room and straightened out my lab coat, nodding to the nurse that I'd be in there soon. She nodded back and returned to the room to keep an eye on the patient. The starched and pressed material of the lab coat felt coarse and heavy, as if dragging me down. I slowly made my way over to the door took a deep breath before making my way into the room.

"Miss De Luca?" I asked, walking into the room and closing the door behind me, the heaviness of the coat increasing what felt like tenfold. My eyes watered at the light reflected off the pure white room, the smell of sterilizer stinging my nose. There was no answer from the patient as she continued to sit in a little white chair overlooking the green scenery outside of her window.

"Miss De Luca?" I offered again. "I'm Dr. Zimmerman, I'd like to ask you some questions?" She remained unresponsive, continuing to simply watch the happenings on the other side of the glass. For the longest time, the only sound was the dripping of the IV connected to her arm that was situated next to her chair, one of the only pieces of furniture in the room besides her bed and a side table, despite being one of the larger rooms in the hospital. I gave a pleading glance to the nurse, who'd been standing by the door the entire time. She was a young woman, but the stress of the work here had visibly taken a toll on her. Her tired, but determined eyes left mine and focused on the patient. Taking legato strides, she made her way to the side of the chair opposite the IV.

"It is imperative that you talk to Dr. Zimmerman, Miss De Luca," she said, putting a hand on the patient's shoulder. "Can you do that for me, ma'am?" The patient remained unresponsive, continuing to stare out the window. The nurse sighed, giving me a defeated look as she walked back over to me.

"You take a break," I said to her in a low voice.

"Are you sure?" She whispered back. "What if something happens?"

"Then I'll page you. You need a break. Go get some coffee or something," I said with a small smile to reassure her. The nurse smiled back half-heartedly and nodded, taking extra precaution to close the door quietly. I walked over to the patient and stood next to her, looking out the window just as she did.

"I don't know about your previous doctors," I said, still looking out the window, "but I like to get to know my patients. It makes me seem like less of a bad guy and more like a friend, which ultimately I hope to be." I turned to her and smiled. She continued to say nothing, still staring out the window. Despite being next to her, I wasn't able to see her face due to the curtain of blonde hair that fell to her shoulders; the color of gold that had lost all its prior luster.

"Could you tell me your name? Perhaps your favorite food? Or maybe even just how are you?" I asked, hoping for something, _anything_. The dripping of her IV continued to be my only answer. I needed her to talk. I needed her to see that I was only here to help her. To try and save her.

"Would you mind if I told you about myself, then?" I asked. Still no answer from the lifeless girl.

"I'll take that as an 'okay'… Well, here it goes," I said, trying to come up with something I could talk with her about that would possibly pique her interest or at least make me seem less alien. "My name is Roxas Zimmerman. I'm twenty-nine years old. I have a younger sister named Rikku. She'll be a high school junior this year." I was met with the deafening silence again.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to," I said, trying to keep the conversation—or monologue, rather—going. "I know what it's like to want to keep everything to yourself. You can't betray your own secrets to others, but the minute you let something slip to someone else, it just goes to hell. You start to wonder who you can trust and who you can't… And there's really only one person you can truly trust not to tell your secrets, and that's yourself." I turned and looked at her. "But there are people in this world that want to help you deal with your secrets. You don't have to tell them anything, all you have to do is let them in."

I wasn't sure if she was listening to anything I had said that day. But all I know is that the next day, there was another chair situated next to hers when I came in.

"I see you're slowly redecorating," I mused with a smile. "Is this seat taken?" She still didn't say anything, her eyes set on their usual focal point. I took that as a silent okay and sat down next to her, looking at her as I did.

"So, how are you, Miss De Luca?" I asked with a smile. "I'm quite alright myself. It's a beautiful day today, wouldn't you think? It is my sincere hope that one day, you'll be able to go out there and experience it instead of just watching." She continued her taciturn ways, not making an effort to speak or even look at me.

But the chair was a start.

The next day, I sat down without hesitation.

"Hello, Miss De Luca! I hope you don't mind that I've kept going on and on about absolutely nothing for the past couple days," I said, straightening my lab coat. "I'd just like to try and get to know you, but I'm not going to force you to talk, and I can't really ask questions… As that would require answers… I completely forgot what I was talking about," I said, rubbing the back of my neck with a nervous laugh.

"You're very unprofessional," came her small voice. It wasn't mocking, nor was it joking; it was simply there, as if she was stating a fact of some sort.

"Does it make me seem more human and less like a robot that works here?" I said with a laugh. I got no answer.

She'd talked, though. That was all that mattered.

I'd broken the first barrier.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello there, lovelies! This is the newest thing I'm working on, so let's give it a shot, yeah? I'm not going to lie, it's going to be on topics that are difficult for some people, myself included. But I wanted to get something out there, and these plot!bunnies wouldn't leave me alone until I started a chappie of this. Here's to hoping that I get something a little more light-hearted out there soon!

Your best friend with benefits,

- Roxie ;]

P.S. Could you guys who've actually made it this far comment about which pairing you'd rather see? I'm stuck between Naminé x Roxas and Naminé x Sora. The first pairing would make the angst level of this story sky rocket beyond proportion, but then give us a happy ending while the second one would make for just a happy ending (albeit, clichéd as well xP). Anyway, reviews make me smile and write faster, so if you like what you see... Go read stuff from Axel'sWaterBaby. Because she is awesome like that. (Shameless plus FTW!)

Good day, my lovely harem~~


	2. Trust

**Disclaimer! **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any research in this story. In fact, the so-called "research" is made up.

* * *

"Good morning, Dr. Zimmerman," a voice said from behind me as I got my usual water bottle from the vending machine. I turned, only to be met with my superior's piercing gaze.

"Ah! Good morning, Dr. Ansem! I…wasn't expecting you here…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck with my free hand.

"May I see you in my office?" He asked, motioning to the corridor on his far left. Every nerve ending in my body lit on fire. This was not good.

Dr. Ansem was the chief of medicine in the hospital—he had been for the past twenty years. And during those twenty years, he'd learned to instill the fear of God in his subordinates. I was a relatively new doctor there, but even I knew that Dr. Ansem was _not _a man to be messed with.

* * *

"I must inquire as to the condition of your patient, Dr. Zimmerman," he said, sitting at his desk, his hands folded on top of the neat piles of paperwork.

"Miss De Luca?" I asked from the chair across from him, the tremor in my voice slight, but audible. Beads of sweat formed on the back of my neck and melted into the starchy white lab coat that had become my unofficial suit of armor. "She's doing well, I would think."

"You think?" Dr. Ansem repeated. "Have you not read her file, Dr. Zimmerman? Miss De Luca is the most difficult patient we have. She's been here for _seven years_ and gone through more doctors than you have birthdays. If I don't see progress soon, we'll have to replace you with a more experienced doctor."

"I understand that, Dr. Ansem." My eyes were focused on how the sunlight pouring in from the windows in his spacious office hit my shoes at such an angle. Anything to avoid that stare of disappointment.

"Do you _really_ now, Dr. Zimmerman?" He asked. "Because it seems to me you see this as a game for you to play. Judging by your lack of knowledge on your own patient, I see that you have not equipped yourself with the necessary background information you need to help this child—"

"If I may interject, Dr. Ansem," I said quickly, my eyes finding their way from my shoes to his eyes. "This girl doesn't want to talk to anyone. There is probably some reason in her past that makes her not want to talk to anyone. But I want _her_ to tell me that, not some file. I think the most effective way to treat a patient as serious as her is to treat her like a _person_, not a patient. That means I have to get to know her for _her_, not what the doctor before me labeled her as. Yes, I don't even know her first name or even how old she is, but I want to hear all of this and more willingly from her lips." I took a deep breath. I hadn't even realized I'd stood up from my chair as I was talking. "I just…" I looked away from Dr. Ansem and out the window to the big oak tree that was centered in the middle of the courtyard of the hospital grounds.

"I just think that she deserves a chance to feel human again."

Dr. Ansem didn't say anything for the longest time. The ticking of his ornamental clock was the only sound filling the room, the noise seemingly echoing off the walls of my brain.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're quite unprofessional, Dr. Zimmerman?" My superior asked with a small chuckle. A small laugh escaped my lips as my eyes found there way to the room on the second floor of the west wing.

"Something like that," I said with a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Dr. Ansem, I have a girl to get to know."

* * *

"Good morning, Miss De Luca!" I said cheerily as I walked into her colorless room. The two chair situated in front of the window remained, as was her emotionless form attached to the IV.

"I'm quite happy we were able to have that little chat yesterday." I sat down next to her and smiled. "You've got a very pretty voice, albeit it's rarely heard…" The end of the sentence drifted off as I thought of more things to talk about.

"Do you have any hobbies, Miss De Luca?" I asked. She continued to say nothing, so I continued.

"I don't really have any… Being a doctor really destroys any free time you get…" I said with an awkward laugh. "Well, you're a young woman, maybe you'll be able to relate more if I told you about Rikku! You remember her, yes? She's my little sister. I don't know how old you are, but again, you look young; you can't be _too _much older than her, right?" I leaned back in the chair with my hands behind my head and stared past the window.

"She plays soccer, though, between you and me, she isn't that good…" I said with a small laugh. "But it makes her smile, and that's all that really matters in the long run. She also likes to dance and write stories… Are you a writer, Miss De Luca?" Once more, silence filled the room.

"Again, you don't have to talk if you don't wish to—"

"Naminé."

I turned my focus from outside to the girl beside me. "Excuse me?"

She didn't say anything for the longest time. I'd lost my chance.

And then:

"N-N… D-don't ca-all me De Luc-a… I… Ca-all me Naminé," she said, the cracks in her voice due to the longer sentences she was creating after disuse for so long.

"Naminé?" I repeated. "Your first name is Naminé?" She hesistated, but nodded slowly.

"Then call me Roxas," I said with a smile. "It's very nice to meet you, Naminé." Our conversation carried until the twilight hours of the day, but the smile never left my face. I was making such good progress in such a short time! Perhaps my unprofessional ways were working. Perhaps they'd shocked to the realization that doctors are people too.

Whatever the case, she'd revealed to me another one of her secrets, and despite how small it was, it was the first step to saving her from herself.

* * *

"She's really taking a liking to you, Dr. Zimmerman," a nurse commented as I close the door to Naminé's room behind me.

"You think?" I asked with a smile. "I really think I'm getting somewhere with her. I think I could be the one that gets her out of this place."

"She can't stop talking about you," the nurse said with a smug grin as she took a look down at her clipboard.

"Talking?" I asked, confused. "Have you met Naminé? If she barely talks to me, and you say that she likes me, then how—?"

"Oh, not out-loud-to-people-talking," the nurse said. "In her journal. It says right here that she wrote that you were—"

"Her journal?" I interrupted.

"Yes, her journal," the nurse said nonchalantly. "Is there something wrong, Doctor?"

"Yes, there is, Ma'am." I took the clipboard from her hands and snapped it in half across my knee.

"Dr. Zimmerman, are you crazy?" The nurse shouted as I tossed the two halves of the clipboard to the side.

"No, Ma'am, I think I'm quite fine, actually," I snapped. "How _dare_ you think you have the God-given right to invade someone's privacy like that. Those are her personal thoughts that were meant for her eyes and her eyes _only_. If she wants you to know something, she will tell you of her own accord." I tore my gaze away from her and rubbed my temple. "I can't believe the number of people in this place that think there's nothing wrong with… with breaching someone's confidentiality!" I glared at her. "This is why the people here don't get better, _Ma'am_," I sneered. "Because they can't trust the people who say that they're only here to help when in fact, all they do is go around spreading secrets—!"

"Dr. Zimmerman, that will be _enough_."

I turned around. Sure enough, Dr. Ansem was standing behind me, a stern look on his face.

"Dr. Ansem," I stared. "You have to understand that—"

"I said that will be enough, Doctor," he said shortly. "I would suggest you take your leave before I suspend you for misconduct and disturbing the peace."

All I could really do was grab my things and leave like nothing was wrong. I couldn't help Naminé if I was suspended.

But the feeling of weakness is frustrating. Fixed ways make it worse.

* * *

**A/N: **Second chappie is finished! And in one day, too! I'm feeling like a champ. Ahahahaha~~~

I realized that I made Roxas really obsessed with trust to the point where it's almost over-dramatic. All of this will be explained in time! If you thought that it was just him being very passionate for the sake of the story, that works too. :Db

Naminé's just a cute little patient… Q w Q

And the votes are in! Looks like the main pairing in this story will be… Naminé x Roxas! Now I just have to make a couple adjustments to my plot!bunny farm and we can keep on truckin'! x]

And now, for the question of the day! (Because I love reviews more than Saïx loves the moon. And that's a whole lotta love.)

What do you think of Sora? Is he a hyper-active dumbass or just a good guy that lost his way a couple times?

Leave your thoughts, feelings, and words of wisdom in the review section.

Until next time, my lovely harem~~~

Your best friend with benefits,

- Roxie ;]

P.S. Thanks to Obsession239600020305 (Oh dear, I hope I got that right _") for pointing out a mistake I made in the previous chappie! I hash these stories out without really reading them over, so I tend to make a lot of mistakes like that. If you see any, please just let me know so I can fix them! ^^


	3. Promise

**Disclaimer! **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the research in this story. In fact, any "research", unless mentioned otherwise, is just made up.

_

* * *

_

I can't go in today.

_I can't face those… those heartless robots._

_They don't know what it's like to be under the microscope._

_To be labeled "crazy"._

_But… She needs me._

_She needs me to help her get out of there…_

_I can't let her down…_

"Good morning, Naminé," I said quickly as I took my usual seat next to her. "How have you been?"

She didn't say anything, but I didn't expect it, and part of me didn't notice. I had too much on my mind at the time.

"Wh… What's wrong?" The petite blonde asked after a stretch of silence. My head whipped towards her. Had she just initiated conversation? Her eyes were still locked ahead of her, but I think she had just started conversation.

"Ah… Nothing," I lied, giving her a small smile.

"I-I'm not stu-upid-d," she said in that way that was neither angry nor self-conscious; it was like she was simply stating a fact. "I… I heard y-you wi-with the n-nur-nurses."

I blinked. "You… You heard that? All of that?"

"… Yes…"

I turned my torso towards her and rested my elbows on my knees. "I… I'm sorry you had to hear that, Naminé…"

"I-I wrote… I w-wro-ote all my s-secrets in there…" She said, her already cracking voice breaking even more. "Now… Now th-they all kn-know-w…" Her torso started shaking as she quietly broke down. I didn't have time to think; human nature took over and I wrapped my arms around her trembling shoulders.

"I promise I'll never invade your privacy like that," I whispered into her thin hair. "You can tell me your secrets if you want and only if you want. I'll protect your secrets like they were my own."

"Why?" It was a simple word; three letters, one syllable. But the meaning… The meaning was bigger than most.

But the answer was obvious to me, almost second nature.

"Because your secrets are a part of you, and I want to protect you with everything I've got."

She stiffened for a moment, and I feared that I had said the wrong thing.

And then…

Slowly and delicately, she wrapped her frail arms around my torso, leaning her head against my shoulder as she started sobbing. I stroked her hair and rocked gently, my heart breaking at the sight of this frail girl breaking down like this, but another part of me glad she could let her guard down like this in front of me.

"I-I'm so-orry…" She sobbed into my shoulder. "I g-got your ja-jacket we-et…" I let out a small laugh.

"That doesn't matter," I said with a smile. "What matters is whether or not you're okay." I pulled away from her and put my hands on her shoulders as I tried to look past the gold curtain her hair always created. "So tell me, Naminé, are you okay?"

She brought her wavering hand to the side of her face.

And then, I saw them.

Two baby blues.

"Yes… Yes, I am," she said, her hand leading the rivulets of golden tresses behind her ear, revealing her alabaster features.

My breath caught in my throat. Her cheeks were shallow from malnutrition. She had dark circles underneath her eyes from sleepless nights. Her skin had a gray tint to it from being trapped inside these four walls for seven endless years.

But her eyes… They were bright and alert. There was a soul full of emotions and conscious thought behind them.

But they were just as trapped in this place as she was.

And it was at that point that I started to feel a deeper connection with her.

* * *

"… I-I've been he-ere for a l-long t-t-ime…" she said, gazing out the window as per usual. "… D-on't rem-member wha-what it's li-like out-outside…" She turned her face ever so slightly towards me, her eyes still gazing outside however. "Wh… Wha-at's it li-ike… R-R-Ro…" She couldn't stutter out my name. She must've felt some kind of disappointment in herself, as she looked down as if she would start crying again.

"It's fine, Naminé," I said, giving her a pat. "You've been quiet for a really long time. Some things are going to be a little harder." She just nodded, but didn't seem to believe me.

"Hey, Naminé?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. "Can I make you another promise?"

"Can you keep it?"

This struck me as an odd response. Most people would've said, "Sure!" in a heartbeat.

Then again, Naminé wasn't most people. That's why she was in here.

"I'll make sure I can," I said with a small smile. "I'd like to take you out sometime in the future… Er, outside, that is," I said, looking at her in flustered manner as I waved my hands in front of me. "I mean, that's not to say you aren't an attractive young woman, but I think we should keep this professional! … But I want to be friends, so I guess I don't really know what I'm saying anymore…" I brought my face to my palm as I shook my head. "I… am an idiot."

And then I heard it. It was quiet at first, like the drop of a pin, but it was there.

"You're still very unprofessional… For a doctor, that is," Naminé said, with a laugh. No stutters. No cracks. Nothing. Smooth, and accented with a laugh.

A couple days ago, I thought I'd broken the first barrier.

Today, I'd moved mountains.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Hello, my lovely harem~~~ Roxie reporting at the end of this third chappie! Sorry it's so short, but I'd like to say thank you all for the support! You guys are really the reason that I'm still on here writing _something_. D'awwww, I love you guys. :3 Thanks again for all the words of encouragement and general awesomeness you guys emit! I love you all bunches~~~ Ahahahaha~~~

Comment question of the day! (Because you know it's your favorite part. Eyyy. ;D)

If you could live in any world that Kingdom Hearts gives us, which one would it be and why? (For those of you that are curious, I would want to live in Twilight Town, simply for that amazing clock tower. x3)

Anyway, that's all for today! Reviews and ratings are loved, as always!


	4. Temptation

**Disclaimer! **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Any research or medical analysis mentioned in this is strictly fictional and in no way to I pretend to know what I'm doing. (I'm just here to please you, the reader, which hopefully I am, since you've made it this far.)

* * *

"Good morning, Nami—!" My sentence was stopped short by the empty chair in front of the window. My heartbeat quickened as I looked around frantically for the blonde in all of the blinding white.

"Naminé?" I called out. "Naminé, where are you?"

"I'm over here."

My head whipped around the far left corner of the square room. My eyebrows raised ever-so slightly. In the corner, a large easel had found a home, and behind the easel, a small girl had found solace.

"Wha… What are you doing?" I asked, a pall of relief washing over me. "Where did you get the easel?"

"I-it's always b-een he-ere…" She said detachedly, the easel blocking everything from view except for her dainty feet.

"Do you like to paint, Naminé?" I walked over to the easel and stood beside her.

"I-I don't h-ha-ave any pa-aints…" An intricate portrait in pencil was developing on her paper; the reason she was distracted from conversation. I stood there and watched her work until her thin fingers placed the pencil down. She remained silent for several minutes, critiquing her work internally.

"… D-Do you li-ke it-t?" The blonde asked, looking up at me with her baby blues through her hair. Halfway into the portrait, I had realized who it was.

"You give me too much credit, Naminé," I laughed. "I'm not nearly as good-looking as you've depicted me to be."

"Thi-is acut-tual-ly… I-is a re-eally ba-a-ad ske-etch…" Naminé said simply.

"You can't be trying to tell me that this is your rusty work!" Even for someone who hadn't said a word, much less moved in seven years, it was obvious that she had studied art for quite some time…

"I-It's not tha-at…" She started as she looked up at me again. "Y-you're m-much… be-etter looking th-than th-this…"

My voice escaped me as I returned her gaze with a look of mild surprise and fluster.

"Ahh, thank you, Naminé…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck with an embarrassed smile on my face. "You're too kind…"

"You're… You're welcome… Ro… R-Ro…" Naminé could speak clearly when she spoke slowly, but she had never been able to get her mouth to form the sounds to speak my name. She'd try and she'd try, but each time she couldn't, she'd look as though she'd just failed some kind of large feat.

This was one of those moments.

"I told you, Naminé, it's fine," I said with a smile. "You need to learn before you can walk."

"B-but... I keep… Falling… Along the way…" the blonde said slowly, her voice wavering slightly, indicating that she was ready to cry. From my standing position, I leaned down and wrapped my arms around her, enveloping her body in a hug.

"But I'll always be here to catch you before you fall," I said into her hair. She stopped trembling and slowly returned the hug as her weak arms found their way around my neck and her face buried into my shoulder.

"You… You never… Answered the question…" Her voice was muffled by my lab coat, but she was close enough that I could make out all the words fairly clearly.

"What question?" I asked as she pulled away.

"Do you like it?" She asked quietly, motioning to the portrait. I smiled and patted her on the head.

"I love it. Thank you, Naminé."

* * *

I flipped on the lights to my apartment, another long day of work behind me. Like clockwork, I threw my lab coat over a chair, dug out some leftovers from the refrigerator, and sat myself down on the couch in front of the T.V. Somewhere between the falafel and Vitamin Water, an idea struck me. I went into my room and came back out, falafel in one hand and netbook in the other. I started it up and waited, the dull murmur of the news growing softer and softer as my focus was on the internet browser I'd just pulled up.

"Search…" I muttered to myself. "Naminé de Luca…" Several articles from Google pulled up, mostly from her high school website. Editor of the school's literary magazine, chamber orchestra, Key Club, high PSAT and SAT scores, numerous scholarships from notable art schools… Naminé had been extremely successful during her high school career. But what of friends? Everyone knew that learning wasn't the reason people went to school; the people there were what made the journey worthwhile. A couple more minutes of Google searching and I stumbled upon her profile. The default picture, now quite old, was a picture of her and three other girls in graduation robes—all brunettes, except for Naminé. One had long, dark hair and was smiling pleasantly, as opposed to the other two brunettes—one with short, chin length hair, and the other with curly brown hair tied back with a ribbon. The one with shorter hair seemed to be tackling the other one, the picture having been caught at that pivotal moment.

And then there was Naminé.

Her face was round and glowing, her eyes sparkling as she laughed, most likely at the antics of her airborne friend. The caption underneath the picture read, "I love these guys. Seriously." Scrolling down, I found out the names of the three other girls; Tifa was the one simply smiling, Aerith was the one being tackled, and Yuffie was the one doing the tackling. There were various comments underneath the picture, the most recent one from three years ago by Yuffie:

"_I miss this. I miss you. Come back home soon, okay?_"

Curious, I clicked through the rest of her pictures. Most of her pictures were with Tifa, Yuffie, or Aerith, but on occasion, especially towards the beginning of the album, there was another girl. She too was a brunette, but had feathered hair and similar features to Naminé, except her eyes were green. Stopping on a picture of the two of them together at what looked like a school dance, I read the caption: "Me and Olette at Homecoming!"

Mixed in with the early pictures of Naminé and Olette and the later pictures of Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, and Naminé (or the "Estrogen Brigade" as they referred to themselves in the pictures) were pictures of Naminé with a boy with whom she was obviously involved with. He had spiky brown hair, deep blue eyes, and was a good head taller than Naminé, but his hair could've just given the illusion that he was taller. The comments underneath all of the pictures of them read something to the effect of, "You guys are so cute together!" or "They're so in love!" or simply just "Awwww!" Something about this didn't sit right with me. I couldn't put my finger on it, but for some reason, I didn't like this boy. Going to her actual profile, I could see that there was a string of comments from various people, the most recent being from Yuffie about three months ago.

"_Hey, lovely. I haven't heard from you in a really long time! I just want you to know that we all miss you back home… But guess what? Tifa's engaged! She said that she wanted the three of us to be her bridesmaids, so you gotta come back home real soon, okay? I love you!"_

Next was Tifa from six months ago.

"_Naminé! You won't believe what happened today! I'll tell you when you get back because this is one of those things that needs to be said in person! Call me ASAP!"_

Then there were a bunch of comments from years ago and some birthday comments, but other than that, nothing caught my eye. I closed the browser and leaned back into the couch. The temptation to snoop around for information had won, but no harm could come of finding out a little about her past, right? Especially if it was online for all the rest of the world to see. Justified, I turned off my computer and left my half finished dinner on the coffee table and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, my lovely harem~~

Ahhhhh, I haven't updated in like forever! Well, I guess it took being incapacitated by food poisoning to get me to get off my ass and write something for this. But at least we've taken a small looksy into Naminé's past! Ooooh~~~ Mysterious~~~ Ahahaha, just kidding. :) More shall be revealed in the next installment of _The Window Period_. For now, I bid thee adieu.

Your best friend with benefits,

Roxie ;D

**Comment Question of the Day!**

Who here has played Birth by Sleep? :D


End file.
